generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RexnCaesar345
Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rex Salazar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katara20 (Talk) 18:26, July 30, 2011 You can , why did that person get mad with the pictures that I put on Rex Salazar's Machines? The page... Hi, Hrosebud5. The page you just made is very irrelevant, I have to delete it. We already have a page for Rex...why did you do that? how old are you? JuniperAlien 22:52, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : The edits you keep making on Rex's page aren't needed. There is already a page for Rex's Machines calle "Rex Salazar's Machines " and I'm sure you already know that. Please DO NOT do it again. I don't want to have to block you.JuniperAlien 03:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I didn't know that and the last time I was on wiki Rex's machines were on Rex Salazar page. How did it get moved and who changed it? I am 13 years ol and my birthday is on November 10. I was born in 1997. I'm sorry what I did, thanks for telling me. I'm kinda new to this wiki. Is there anything else I need to know? :::: Well, um, just to let you know, all of Rex's pages are kind of completed. I mean, theres nothing else that really needs to be added to them unless anything changes or occurs...in the series. When adding photos up, they need to be really good quality...the pictures you were putting up in Rex's Machines were really low quality. The pictures that were already up were fine. JuniperAlien 20:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :::: I dont like the pictures that those people pick, there too old fashion. I was putting new looking pictures on there. It would make other people think Its cool, thats why I did that. Not to make you angry or anything, It was for that reason only, I didn't know you would fet anry, okay, oh and do you know spanish? I just want to know. Are you a boy or girl. Can we be friends or something. I know what you mean but there is way more details about this show than you would think, I would know, I pay attention to every single detail off this show, just for the record. Go on vbox7.com and then pay attention to the show. How old are you then and are you in SC? And do you go to Stover or what school? You guys wonder about who I am who are you? Please answer all my questions and statements,please. ::::: Oh no! please don't think it got me angry. It didn't. I was just letting you know. I'm a really friendly person. It's just that; lately a lot of people have been coming on here and messing up the wiki. It's been pretty annoying, but I'm not mad or anything. I just wanted to let you know that the edits and pictures aren't really a great choice. The ones we have are fine and a lot better quality. How are they old fashion when they look no different from the ones you put up? ::::: The reason I ask for you age is...well because I figured you were younger. I'm actually 17 and I'm a boss-admin of the whole wiki. I live in New York and I'm in High School, 12th grade. I watch Generator Rex and has almost all episodes downloaded on my computer just to make sure I put correct information on pages... JuniperAlien 21:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::: What I meant is well the year of when those images came in were already there before the ones I chose. I like choosing the new ones from 2011. How about being friends. ::::::: Not really. I looked at the date they were added, they were added in 2010, lol. But sure, I would like to be friends. If you have any questions, ask me or the other admins. JuniperAlien 21:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: I didn't mean all of them. I meant the smack hands from season 2, the new builts from season 2 and the way the whip looked. It was from season 2, though, he made it in the last episode of season 2, but, yeah, most of them are from season 2. I just thought it looked more cool and even my friends, which is 1,000 friends or more, told me that the ones I picked looked cool, not to get an agruement or anthing. I was just telling you that. Anyway, what is your real name, birth date, school, and what is your personallity? :::::::: Wow, really? You showed all 1,000 (and more) of your friends the picture? YA DON'T SAY! ONE THOUSAND? That's more people who are alive in my family to this very day! JuniperAlien 01:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Oh- sorry that's just means everyone I know thinks their cool and all. But can you answer my question, as well, please. By the way I'm waht you call "popular". Oh- and I have more family members than that stiil alive today. :::::::: Some guidance Hello Hrosebud5 (somehow your name is familiar), welcome to GR wiki and thanks for your effort in some of your contribution :) Now allow me to explain about the unspoken rule in Rex Salazar machine article. I am aware that the rules like this is not written before, possibly since I thought that Rex Salazar machine article (as Juniperalien explained before) is completed and it doesn't need changes unless a new machine or new name is announced. The reason why you changed the pictures in the article is because you assume they're too old fashion. (the term 'old fashion' for you perhaps is the picture with boring blank background or because you've seen it million times in official site). The new pictures, you considered better because it's dynamic, with colorful bg and all of them came freshly new from GR episodes). If you want to make interesting article with decorative layout, it might work. However this article is about Rex's machine description, that pictures won't do. The pictures for that kind of articles requires good quality, good lighting, good angle. We want to see the whole clear structure of his machine, not just his cool moves and lively bg. For example this fun chunks picture you choose Rex NunChuck Arms.jpg it was removed because the quality is not good (pixels broken) the picture is dark, we can't see the machine clearly, but what most disturbing is the 'play' icon in the middle. I have lots of list why the others picture you choose can't be used. But I hope you understand with just one example. I'm not sure about your 1000 friends opinion lol but like Six said "This was never a democracy" lol just kidding. Opinion are important to us too but we have reasons (the incomplete list from previous paragraph) that can explain why it can't be used. Happy editing, feel free to ask the admins. We'll help and guide you to it ;) Flickfreak 02:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll explan I why chose them except Fun Chunks. I just won't add the Fun Chunks. I'll try to add ones with good angle and everything you said. Why didn't you say that earlier? If people more clear ones and all that I'll do that instead. Is that okay? I'm still waiting for your answer to my question from 2 or 3 paragraphs. Not even if there every picture of his apearence shown with Paragraphs of what they are. Did I not mention my personality is like Rex's. This is not a lie. Can you tell me all the rules. If you never heard what Rex says or something, he didn't know their was a manual. Its like these rules you tell me. Image Clutter Hi Hrosebud5, recently you added a total of 17 photos in one shot on Rex Salazar's page...None of them had anything to do with the content you added them in... But it's okay because I removed them. Just to let you know, that's unacceptable. Please don't do it again on any other pages? Because that's called, "Image Clutter". It's when you put a large number of photos on a page large enough to squish up words and what not, and if its too many photo's the page would looks unorganized and ugly...so please don't do it again. I understand you really want to help out, but you should try some other pages other than Rex's. Try creating some pages that aren't one here...but they have to be from the Generator Rex Universe, okay? I didn't want to do it, but I had to protect Rex's page for the time being because you can't stop adding photos, lol. Thank you for reading and I hope you improve with your editing skills. JuniperAlien 03:56, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Can I add a lot pictures, if they tell them what his appearence is right next to the picture? Because then, if, its next to the picture that I or anyone added It will probally make sense, on why its there. Am I aloud to do that? Well...Rex already has a profile picture. It wouldn't hurt to add only one or two photos though...there's no need to add eighteen. Do you understand what I'm trying to say? Trying looking at a lot of other profiles on this wiki, and you'll see what I mean. JuniperAlien 17:23, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Not even if they have a paragraph next to all the pictures that I would put? If you haven't heard rex say ,"theres a manual"? Thats what I don't get. so there are rules? Whats that piture you put there in the photo section that says 'Blazer Promo"? Do you know. If so can you tell me? I really want to know. Oh, that was from the new Promo they had on Season 2. The reason Its called "Blazer_Promo" is because Rex is wearing a blazer, lol. Here's the video JuniperAlien 18:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Why is he wearing a Blazer. The whole outfit is red! Did Six volunteir to do this? Is there a full episode of this. I want to know more about it. rex 19:20, September 25, 2011 (UTC)Hrosebud5 Hello, are you going to answer my question or not, Its not to complicated. ''' : Hello, Hrosebud5. :-) To answer your question, no one knows yet. That image came from a very short promo of Season 2 that aired on Cartoon Network. The promo showed brief clips from episodes that haven't aired yet, so I have no idea why Rex is wearing a blazer. We'll just have to wait and see. : P.S. Please remember to sign your posts by typing ~~~~ at the end. This makes it easier for people to see who's talking. Katara20 00:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) : Oh ok, I actually went in my room and went to see what the episode is. It is called "perpose". But I have DIRECTV/ HD, so I have a lot of channels. My tv is big. I kinda guess that Blazer-Promo, was about the shape shifter came to caesar and took over him, then in the morning Six woke up Rex and he had beakfast. Then asked where caesar was, Holiday answered, He's working on a so called "Project." So he did his training and his scaning thing. So then he wen't in his room bounced his ball on the wall. He then calls Dr.Holiday and after checking on her , he then sees caesar, with Bobo's comment. "That's not you but when you do ah- never mind. Your you." So he sees him in his lab, he wants to know what project he means. He makes him go closer and punched him. He woke up in Noah's room.He wore a red blazer, red pants,A red/blue tie, and white shirt. He had his gloves. On the other side Noah was in Rex's room, wearing Rex's clothes, but not his gloves. So the shape shifter changed their appearance around. Still the same person. They were shocked at this thing. Rex called Holiday and he was wondering why he was where he is in Noah's house. She's then confused, she thinks he's asleep. so, she hangs up. So noah has to go to a party, Rex gets a call on Noah, he has to do Noah a favor. Rex has to go instead. Noah tells him not to get "popular." Well, the party he goes to is Claire. The sports are the ones Noah couldn't do. Which he could. That guy from the beachy episode was there. He told jokes, made friends, and became "popular." So later Rex Was turning back, so he went in the bathroom and Rex was Rex. Same with Noah. So the shape shifter got made. A Hamster EvO came from nowhere, Claire at the moment was confused, because Rex was here. Rex fought the EVO and cured. That's what I guessed when you gave me that information. Cain't wait tell the cross-over. I made a whole bunch of guesses for that.rex 20:32, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Hrosebud5 Uhm...excuse me Who said it was okay to change all of the names of Bobo Haha to just "Bobo"? JuniperAlien 21:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC) To get you to post my thing until you made another one. I'll Change it. Get a grip. Pluse, Rex didn't used to have a last name untill episode 7 on season 2, So it wasn't fair! Don't get the wrong Idea. I just wanted to change Bobo's picture, one that shows all his body parts on a screen. I didn't know how...so.. I changed the name to see if you can,It didn't work. I'm so sorry, lets make peace in this world, like what Dr.Martin Luther King Jr. would do and the band Linkin Park would want us to have. Don't take so personaly.Oh and UHM its Um, duh. I knew it! You changed it. On my wiki you can't do that. name of it is: Generator Rex Fano Wiki, it is about Genrator Rex, Young Justice, And Ben 10. If you are not that much of running mouth, because my mom knows you did, because I showed it to her. But my is born on Sectember 30th, she is 38 and she loves cartoons. Espeially Generator Rex and all kinds of things, I will be 14 years old in a month on the 10th of November. So don't be that way either.rex 21:51, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Hrosebud5 Anyway, all I did was ask a question. Don't do it again, thank you. JuniperAlien 22:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Its just that sometimes I ask Rex45678 if I can go on this computer. So I did. I don't have a computer at the house I live at. Please forgive me. RexSalazar1 is a stranger that Rex45678 let use this computer, he didn't know he would go on this wiki. I am never going this wiki no more neither is RexSalazar1, so delet me and RexSalazar1. I will stay for one day and leave this wiki.rex 01:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Your multiple account issue Hello, Hrosebud5. There has been some discussion between I and the administrators. I'm sure you know of the two accounts named "Rex45678" and "RexSalazar1? Rex45678 told me that you were his cousin, while he told me that RexSalazar1 is a new neighbor. The administrators and I had suspected that you and these accounts were basically the same person. Why? mainly because of your typing. It was too similar. And, not to mention, because your locations were all the same AND you had the same birthday... haha, not so clever. One of the admins asked one of the users from '''Wikia Community Support to see if the accounts have the same IP number (a number code used to identify users). Turns out that they ALL (Hrosebud4, RexSalazar1, and Rex45678) have the same matching IP Address meaning that all accounts have been used on the same computer. Meaning that you, are in fact, behind all of these accounts. Please do not do that again. Not only have you made unreasonable user pages, left unneeded replies a nd comments, but you lied to us on top of it. If you would've told me that it was a backup account or something, then that would've been acceptable. Just to warn you, I will ban those two other accounts, leaving you with this one. Have a nice day. --JuniperAlien 23:32, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Its just I wanted to have a cool name for my username and my cousin and I don't know what a IP is? I don't know much on email adresses.Please can I have the Rex45678 user back. I am sorry. I really am a female. So what people can be born on the same. Some of my friends are. Seriously!16:53, October 15, 2011 (UTC)rex Look...I get it. You're sorry and I understand. What sucks is that you're still lying saying you're Rex...it's a shame how people don't learn. We know you're hrosebuds5. I understand you're sorry, but there's no need to lie. Using multiple accounts is wrong. Just so you know, it says that my user talk page "was edited by Hrosebud5 38 minutes ago". In order for you you to still say that you're Rex45678 is pitiful. I wasn't born yesterday, Hrosebud5. I've blocked both accounts, permanently. You can't use them on this wiki again. When coming unto my page and typing a message? Please put a proper signature by putting "~~~~". Thank you. I understand your sorry, but continuing to do what got you in trouble in the first place is not going to make me believe you any longer. Saying you're just like a cartoon character is really annoying.—JuniperAlien 02:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) The only reason I said that is because he kinda sounds like he has my personality,that's all. Nothing person, plus,I don't even like my username it sounds stupid. How can you change it. If I was lieing I would'nt even type any of this. Please don't think lying, it would help out. I am glad you accept my apology that makes feel a little better.Sorry for the accounts. But how do change the accounts name. That is another reason why even did that. But are we friends after all this comotion about this sorry thing,then be friends. Try to think about it. You seem nice and how old are you suppose to be to be an Adminaster? Just asking,reply if pleased.rex 14:23, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Hrosebud5 Nope No dear, I'm not that artist. I am flickersowner, the artist who drew your avatar is 4eknight11. She is one of the respected artist and who I also adored in GR fandom. Hope that answers your question PS: We have been telling you to please pleaaaaaaseeee don't forget to sign in. You only need to press the button signature or edit it again in case you forgot. Have a nice day. Flickfreak 01:34, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, please forgive me. Its just it keeps on turning red or rojo. But did you know that I do Generator Rex drawings a draw them, I haven't really put them in the internet and I can't tell I get a video camera until Christmas. My mama told me it would have everything a video camera could have, but when I do I will put it on the internet and the wiki.rex 21:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Your signature Hello, Hrosebud5. Did you know that your signature does not display a link to your user page? Correcting your signature would make it a little easier for people to respond to you. To fix your signature, go into "My preferences", click the "My info" tab, and scroll down to the "Signature" section. If you have enabled the custom signature option, please delete any current text in the box and paste the following code into it: Rex This will display the word "Rex" in your signature, but it will link to your user page (Hrosebud5). Alternatively, you can simply remove the check mark from the custom signature option. This will cause your regular username to automatically display in the signature. Hope this is helpful. Katara20 (talk) 01:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Please stop... Hrosebud5, why do you keep messaging me telling me that you're Rex? Can you please put four "~"'s at the end of your message instead of constantly adding "Rex"? and that's VERY rude what you did there. Saying your bipolar when someone that messaged me before said he had the same problem...Can you please stop messaging me and telling me about this "Rex" situation? I'm over it. Thank you. I'm keeping your letter on my page to show to the other mods to show them what you've been doing...it's kind of getting out of hand. I would suggest stopping it, because it could lead to a block. —JuniperAlien (talk) 01:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : Hrosebud5, I read the message that you left on JuniperAlien's talk page. Your behavior is becoming rude and unacceptable. Please stop trying to convince people you're "Rex". You're not. You yourself stated that your name is Heather Rose Thompson in this previous version of your profile page. I'm guessing that your username is based off your own name: the "H" probably stands for "Heather", and the "rosebud" is probably based on your middle name. There are many other things that are inconsistent with what you've been trying to tell us, but in the end, it doesn't matter. The bottom line is this: please stop sending messages where you claim to be "Rex". As JuniperAlien already stated, continuing to do so may result in a temporary block. Katara20 (talk) 02:01, November 23, 2011 (UTC) STOP! I dare you to leave one more message on my page. See how long you'll be blocked for. CLICK THIS I think you are awesome. Hi, I just want to introduce myself. I have seen many comments by you on here and read part of the discussion on your talk page, and looked at the other rex wiki you have created. I have great respect for you, and hope we can be friends. I want to be sure you know who I am though because I'm not the average Wiki user. I'm a 50 year old mother of 9, grandmother of 6. I don't think age matters, But I don't like people being confused when they realize I'm not a kid, so I like to make sure people find out right away. When I was 18 my best friend was 45, and I consider my two youngest daughters, who are 12 and 18, my best friends nowthan my husband It's really hard to figure out what is and isn't ok to change on this wiki. It's hard to even figure out what is and isn't already on this wiki and where to find it. I admire your spirit in persisting in trying to participate anyhow. Keep up your enthusiasm. I hope you don't annoy anyone too much. Also, you mentioned that you like to draw. I'd like to see your fan art...have you been posting it somewhere? I post mine mostly on DeviantART same name as I use here. I might start posting on the Rex fan fiction wiki. will you have a place for posting fan art on your wiki?Jadisofeternity 16:41, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Blocked. You've been blocked for a week for your constant, harassing messages. Although you've been warned, you still continue. —JuniperAlien (talk) 01:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) : Wait, JuniperAlien! I think she said she would finally stop sending you messages like that. I don't think you should block her yet. It seems like she's finally telling the truth and no longer trying to convince people she is Rex. Unless she is continuing to contact you about it through e-mails, I really don't see the need to block her... Katara20 (talk) 02:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :: She messaged me once again on the Generator Rex Answers wiki: Here. It's becoming too stressful. —JuniperAlien (talk) 03:29, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :: I didn't mean to aggervate you I meant to tell the truth,please beleive me. I won't bother you that much. Only when I need help please give me a chance. I just wnted to be your friend but why? You don't beleive me. Its bad enough that I am Mardelly to Mentally Retarted! Do you have any idea what its like fitting and making as much friends as I have. I didn't want to take it on anyone but I feel bad with all the teasing and my brother being a know-it-all. I am not mad though. But please,I just want your help. You are nice, I admit it but I am telling no lie. I rarely do but sometimes I do but not now. People make mistakes and you found mine. I don't want to be mad at anyone,so will you trust me? If so,then you are aloud to go on my wiki.When you trust me I tell you what my wiki is but it is on friday night of action shows though.rex 03:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Banned... Hello again, Hrosebud5. I've come unto your talk page to tell you that you will be banned from the wiki today or possibly tomorrow. You don't seem to learn your lesson on lying and using multiple accounts. You've messaged me and the other admins countless times, telling us that you are "Rex". Before your profile said you were a little girl named Heather (I believe). You've created four accounts already, falsely claiming that you were someone else after we've told you to stop MANY times! For that, we have to ban you from the wiki. You've also become a delay as well, since you've messaged me and other admins countless times after telling you, repeatedly, to stop. I'd really hate to do this, and sadly I've never had to ban anyone before. I'll give you a chance to reply to this message to make sure that you have fully received this message. By the way, I appreciate your request on making me admin for your wiki, but I'll have to ask you to please not do that. I'm sorry it had to end this way, and good luck to your new wiki.—JuniperAlien (talk) 04:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Juniper Alien I went to join Young justice wiki. It had rules. I will never break a rule again. I have fully learned my guilt and whatever bothered you is no longer. Don't bann me just yet. I was confused on what you were blocking me for but I didn't know that there was rules until now. I guess what I am trying to say is I will never ever do it again. This 100% of the truth.rex 22:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) You never learn, do you...? Hrosebud5, I really don't know what is your purpose giving so many unneeded categories. Because this is way too rapid and getting out of control. I'm afraid I have to block you for a while. Honestly I never block anyone before, and dislike doing it. But because you place unnecessary edits repetitively (in seconds), it's close to vandalism. It'll take a lot of effort undo all of it if I let you keep doing it. You will be blocked until the other admins, especially JuniperAlien will decide what should do with you. I'm sorry. Flickfreak 02:17, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Comment and yes I do: I was just trying to earn a badge. Don't bann me. I do learn. I leave JuniperAlien alone for two months. Just let me delet all the catergories if you want. Can you just tell me every rule. I don't know the rules. Ever figured that out before you block me? I have learned my lesson here. After the two months think Juniper will let me talk to him.rex 20:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Are you for real? Look, I'll be frank with you: if you were actually able to learn your lesson, you would have used your common sense and eventually figured out that putting nonsense asdfghjkl; categories onto pages is a really, really stupid idea. I mean, let's look at a standard professionalized wiki page as your bedroom's wall for a minute, okay? Would you want your imaginary/possibly not imaginary two-year-old sister--and I'll use the proper term here because it fits--''vandalizing'' that wall with useless kiddie scribble in permanent marker? That's what you did, basically. Your nonsense edits are hard to get rid of, just like that marker writing. And that badge? Honey, I don't think you deserve it, to be honest. You've gotta earn ''badges, just like in girl scouts. If you take the easy way on doing the work required to get a badge, your troop leader or whatever it's called won't give you the credit. It has no ''value. You want the rules? Take a gander at this right here, sweetheart. The pretty, shiny code of conduct in all its glory. By the way, what you did to JA could very well be considered a form of harrassment, and as a matter of fact, there really is no other word to describe your actions. Perhaps 'annoyance' might fit, but it was just message after message after message--I mean, seriously! It just never ended! You were told to stop; you didn't listen! And even when you were ignored, you kept at it! Personally, I would have taken the hint. And because of what you've recently done, your chances of JA so much as even typing a letter on this talk page have been egregiously exacerbated. I wouldn't want to willingly talk to you after that, so why would he, other than to try and straighten out all this mess you've caused? I'm not trying to be mean to you, Hrosebud, but you've both caught me at a bad time ''and ''driven me crazy with your antics. LittleJuniper 22:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper